


Go for it.

by Marsetta



Series: Bronwen Weasley [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fem!Dudley, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine Dursley has a secret. She doesn't want her parents to find out, not yet. Part of my Bronwen Weasley AU. A bit detailed bloody nightmare. Girl/Girl love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go for it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had to rewrite the end, my computer was an ass and deleted over 400 words from my story, even though I saved it twice.
> 
> I kinda like this one better than the last, so it wasn't a big loss.
> 
> Anyways, Look, a Fem!Dudley POV! Didn't think I'd write one of those.
> 
> This is a part of my BWAU.
> 
> I DO NOT OWNETH THE CHARACTERS!  
> ENJOY!

 

Katherine Dursley was the perfect daughter. Or so, she liked to think.

Her parents did whatever she wanted. And she knew that her fellow students would not do anything to provoke her. She had always been strong for her age, and also over weight and tall, making her seem like a giantess ready to smash anyone who opposed her.

And for the longest time, she believed that she was right in her thinking.

The was, until she turned fifteen. She was attacked by, something. Her cousin, Harriet Potter, saved her, of this she had no doubt.

It changed something in her mind, not the fact that she was saved by her cousin, the one that she had made everyday of her life previously a living hell, but by the fact of what she saw when she was attacked.

It was like her worst nightmare was brought to the front of her mind, every bad feeling she felt was surging through her, forcing her to live her nightmare, over and over.

Her parents had found out, in her nightmare, they found out her worst secret, and they went ballistic. She imagined that her father would try to beat it out of her, that her mother would be there, watching and praying that it would heal her.

And it always ended with her, lying in a pool of her own blood, her parents standing before her, whispering how they couldn't save her. How her secret had caused her death.

She would usually wake from her dream in a cold sweat, forcing it to the back of her mind and going on with her life. But, when the thing was there, she couldn't wake up. With the thing there, her dream continued. Her friends found out, and did the same. People that she had met, or people she sees everyday, would turn to her bloodied form and sneer at her, telling her that she was disgusting, that she should hurry up and die.

And it would have continued, but she saw a light, and right in the middle of that light, was Harriet. The girl looked pale as she tried to help Katherine to her feet. It was this that made her realize, it made her think and figure out that she was not perfect. She was far from it. And her thoughts would go to her nightmare every time she thought to tell her parents her dark secret.

But then, if she was so wrong, does that mean, that her parents are wrong too?

Katherine thought on that for years. She accepted that her parents were wrong, and that what she was doing wasn't the end of the world.

She moved out of her parents house at 18 and went to university on a boxing scholarship. She worked on her temper and made the best of everything. She had a good job as a female bouncer at one of the many clubs near her school, and did everything to keep her mind off of her, predicament.

Not that that was easy. She wanted to blurt her secret to all her friends, old and new, but she always remembered that nightmare, it kept her from saying anything. She knew now that it would never get quite so, bloody, as her dream, but that didn't stop her from being afraid of rejection. She thrived on the acceptance of her coworkers and classmates, to have everyone reject her because of her secret, it would tear her apart.

* * *

"Just go and ask her." Brianna told Katherine. Brianna and Katherine had been working together the entire time Katherine had worked as a bouncer. Brianna was maybe, three years older then her, and had a husband with two kids.

Katherine turned to her, startled.

"Excuse me?" Katherine eyed her, terror gripping her body.

"You've been watching her for over twenty minutes. I know you like her. Just go over there, and ask her out." Brianna seemed not to see the terror that froze Katherine.

"H-how long have you known?" Katherine cursed the slight stutter that escaped.

"About twenty minutes. When the girl entered, it looked like nothing else mattered to you, that nothing except her existed to you. I've seen that look before." Brianna fingered her wedding band.

"You are twenty three. You need to start going out. It isn't bad that you like girls, and if anyone says otherwise, send them my way and I will beat it into them." Brianna grinned.

Katherine smiled back before getting to her feet. She took a few steps,before looking back at Brianna, who gave her double thumbs up.

Steeling herself, she walked to the table that the pretty brunette sat.

"Hi. Name's Katherine." Her heart beat faster when the girl looked up, her hazel eyes were wide when she took her in. Katherine was afraid that she would run. But the girl didn't move.

"Hello? I said my name was Katherine. What's yours?" She didn't want to seem rude, but she was afraid that the girl was going to bolt.

"Cecily." And that is the most beautiful name Katherine had ever heard. She made up her mind. If Cecily would go out with her, she would never keep her a secret from anyone. She would proclaim to the world that she loved girls, if it meant keeping this perfect woman by her side. Nothing could make her keep this girl secret.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And, here is another.
> 
> Tells me whats yousa thinks.
> 
> Mars


End file.
